Short OC and Character Stories
by MistCloak96
Summary: These are Head Cannons that I wrote for people on a Facebook page that I admin, called 'I have a headache. Voldemort must be close.'
1. Bella and CedricNeville

Disclaimer: Unfortunately this amazing world was not my creation it was JK Rowling's. However the OC is obviously my own creation.

These are Head Cannons that I wrote for people on a Facebook page that I admin, called 'I have a headache. Voldemort must be close.'

Bella and Cedric/Neville

"Get your head out of the clouds, Bella!" Malcolm shouted as he landed back on the ground.

She had missed the quaffle for the third time this training session and the others were starting to get annoyed with her.

"Preece, do not talk to my girl friend like that!" Cedric dismounted his broom giving Malcolm a stern look. "I think that is enough practise for today, well done everyone."

Everyone started to head back to the changing rooms but Cedric stopped Bella, embracing her in a kiss.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He stared deeply into her big hazel eyes as he stroked her soft face, entwining his fingers into her brown hair.

Bella couldn't tell him what was wrong. How could she explain to him that she loved another man? His name was Neville Longbottom, she couldn't get him out of her head. But she didn't want to hurt Cedric. It had been distracting her for days, but she had to do something."

"Well?" A few minutes had past and Cedric was starting to worry.

"Erm, no, I'm fine Ced. I'm just worried about my Potions work." She replied quickly, she was going to tell him, just not right now.


	2. Candice and Seamus

Disclaimer: Unfortunately this amazing world was not my creation it was JK Rowling's. However the OC is obviously my own creation.

These are Head Cannons that I wrote for people on a Facebook page that I admin, called 'I have a headache. Voldemort must be close.'

Candice and Seamus

"Oy, Dean!" Seamus whispered, "Do you know who that girl is over there?" He pointed subtly at the brown haired girl sat on the other side of the room, buried in her work.

"Erm, no, she's in Hufflepuff I think. Why?" Dean replied quickly.

"She's gorgeous!" Seamus was star struck by the beautiful girl and continued to stare at her.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Dean grinned.

Seamus grabbed a spare piece of parchment, scribbled something down and set it in flight across the room.

Five minutes earlier

Candice glanced up from her Transfiguration work to see Seamus Finnigan staring dreamily at her. She had liked him for a while now but never had the courage to talk to him. What would Seamus, a popular, handsome guy, want with a shy Hufflepuff? This, however, was the first time that she had found him staring at her. But Candice was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by something tapping her on her head. A parchment airplane landed on the desk in front of her. She opened it up to find only seven words written inside.

'Hello Beautiful. Do you have a name?'


	3. Tabytha and Albus Severus

Disclaimer: Unfortunately this amazing world was not my creation it was JK Rowling's. However the OC is obviously my own creation.

These are Head Cannons that I wrote for people on a Facebook page that I admin, called 'I have a headache. Voldemort must be close.'

Tabytha and Albus Severus

*Boom!* Tabytha came hurtling down the corridor away from the explosion. Not concentrating on what she was doing she walked straight into Albus, her older brother's best friend.

"Hey, watch where you're going Tabytha, you'll hurt yourself." Albus picked the small girl off the ground, brushing her long purple hair away from her face. Noticing what he was doing, Albus quickly stood up. Scorpius would kill him if he knew how much he liked his little sister, but he couldn't help himself. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he had felt like his chest was going to explode. The shine in her bright green eyes, so similar to his own, or the way her cute freckles stood out on her smooth pale skin. Albus had never met anyone like her in his entire life, he loved her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a blushing Tabytha clearing her throat, he still had his arms around her from picking her up.

"Erm, I have to go." She quickly pointed at the smoke forming at the other end of the corridor.

"Professor McGonagall is going to have a fit" Albus laughed, still not removing his arms.

Tabytha smiled and winked, "What can I say? I just can't help myself!" With that she leaned forward and kissed Albus full on the mouth.

Shocked, Albus let her go and Tabytha took off down the corridor again.

"What was that for?" Albus shouted after her.

She quickly spun around and smiled, "How else could I tell you how I feel?"

As she turned the corner she saw the huge grin set on Albus' face.


End file.
